T r a n s p a r e n c e
by Siberian Forest
Summary: He cried, he screamed, he became violent; just for them to see him. Not what he did. Only him. "I see always. I see a troubled boy, you always put on a smile; but you're never happy Sonic, why?" He whispered in his ears, it sent shivers down his spine. "I just don't know," A tear went down his cheek. Sebastian sat down next to him and wiped away the tears."They just don't know.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in fanfic.

Author's notes: There is NO YAOI IN THIS STORY even if it sounds like there is.

He screamed as he held her corpse in his hand, tears dripping onto her pale face. He stroked her bloodied face and sang to her softly, the way she did to him sometimes; when he was scared. When they were kids. He hugged her tighter, feeling the blood from her would grow by the minute.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore, I-I promise." He laid her head softly on the ground, slowly crawled to the nearby mirror and sat down.

"Come out you coward, I-I know you're in there!" He screamed just on the brink of tears.

He waited a bit, and then he saw it. It was him, smiling blood covering his body and gloves as a bloodied smile made its way to his face.

"Why hello brother what a pleasant surprise,' he whispered to him sadistically. "I wasn't expecting you."

"You p-promised…. You promised you wouldn't hurt her." He yelled back, hands locked at his sides.

"I only did it for you dear brother," He slowly crawled out of the mirror and sat next to him. "You know I only want what's best." He whispered in his ear.

"B-but B-"

"Shh." He whispered. "You look tired, you should rest."

"I am?" he whispered back staring at his brother's hypnotic eyes.

"Of course you are, I mean look at you," He pointed to the mirror. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

He was right, his eye were red a puffy and tears stained his muzzle. "Oh," he whispered back." I guess I am."

His brother put his arm around his neck a proceeded to walk him back to bed where after a few minutes he finally went to bed.

He smiled and walked back to the rotting corpse. He smirked at her face and lifted her onto his shoulders; she was very easy to remove from the picture. Their picture, him and his brother. That was all that he needed, they needed. He ran the body into the forest, streaks of trees and grass surrounded him.

After a few minutes, he finally found a place, where nobody would find her. He dug a hole using his hands and laid her in it, smiling darkly at her.

"Good bye." He whispered as he began to throw soil on her body.

He ran off back to the house to check on his brother.

This time, no one would get between them.

No one.

He woke up and stretched his arms out. His joints hurt a bit, but not too much. He yawned and got out of bed. He walked down his hallway and into his kitchen, the smell of breakfast drifted into his nose. He found a plate on his kitchen table, and sat down. He scanned the room, no one was their; it was only him. This sent shivers down his spine; he wasn't used to be alone. He clenched his fists and stood up. He walked all around his house, heart beating out of his chest. He tried to calm down, but his stress consumed him.

"Everything all right." A voice whispered, behind him.

"I don't want to go back Sebastian…" He whispered teeth clenched. "I-I can't go back…"

"We ran away once…. They won't find us." He whispered back.

"I promise I won't let them find you." He hugged his brother tight and walked him back into the kitchen.

He after a while all the food on his plate disappeared and he slowly walked back into his bedroom

After he shut his eyes, everything flooded back to him. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He was always so distant, they always asked him questioned him.

"Sonic what's wrong with you?" Tails would scream.

"If you're not going to talk to me you can just leave." He pointed to the door.

He only stood there, only listening.

"Are you just going to let him boss you around like that?" Sebastian whispered in his head. A growl made its way into his throat.

"S-sonic you ok dude." Tails slowly began to back away slowly to his door.

"You think you're so smart, don't-cha, always know the answers, huh?" He slowly made his way towards him.

"Well Einstein? Can you answer this question...?" He smirked broadly as he finally cornered Tails. "Can you guess what's going to happen next?"

"…. I-"Tails whispered.

"You WHAT Tails, IT'S EVERYTHING RIGHT? ALWAYS RUBBING IT IN MY FACE, ALWAYS SHOWING OFF." He screamed as the fox was on the brink on tears.

"I- I don't KNOW OKAY." Tails screamed back as he felt Sonic hand on his neck.

"Well buddy, you're lucky 'because I'm going to tell ya." He smiled sadistically as he squeezed the boy's neck harder.

"Hey Tails, I was wondering if I could borrow your hammock, Rouge is watching the emerald, today." He said as he opened the door.

Blood was everywhere, parts of body part where everywhere and a blue hedgehog was in the middle of it all. He was laughing, blood covered his body.

"S-Son-Sonic?" Knuckles slowly took a step inside and slowly made his way towards his friend.

"Oh hi Knuckles, I didn't see you there."

"S-S-sonic, a-are you ok?"

"Isn't that what everyone is asking…? I-I'm tired of answering it Knuckles." He whispered back anger building up in his voice.

After a few minutes of silence, Knuckles slowly made his way towards the hedgehog. He sat down next to the hedgehog and tried his best not to gasp.

It was two tails; he was stroking them in a nurturing fashion, with a huge smile on his face.

Parts of the bone stuck out from each tip of the tail, the blood was fresh.

"I-I just don't know what happened, Knuckles. I-I just got angry… I couldn't help myself." He smiled softly at the tails.

"Son-sonic w-why?"

"I don't know Knuckles, Sebastian told me to do it, he's always right." He whispered.

"Who's Sebastian?"

"My twin brother."

"Where is he?"

"He's hiding."

Knuckles only stared, before getting up and walking slowly to the door.

"Knuckles where you going?" He whispered slowly as Knuckles opened the door.

"I'll be right back I promise." He said before running out the door.

"Oh, okay." He squeezed the tails tight and waited.

At first nothing happened. Then they broke down the door and surrounded him. He tried to run away but he was cornered. They grabbed his arms and forced him to his knees. The tails dropped on the ground, with a thud.

"Knuckles Y-you h-have to h-help me." He yelled as they handcuffed his hands together.

Knuckles only stared at him, but after a few minutes he quickly turned away.

Tears formed in his eyes, the one who he had saved multiple times refused to save him now. He grinded his teeth together.

"YOU TRAITOR!" He screamed as he tried to break free of the cuffs.

But they quickly stopped him and pushed him back down, he screamed up in the heavens as he felt a needle piece his skin.

Soon everything became blurry, as a voice whispered in his head.

"They'll pay… all of them."

He remembered it so clearly, each morning. Eating breakfast, questions, t-therapy, going back to bed.

He was considered dangerous, that's why they strapped him down. So he wouldn't hurt anyone else.

He cried, he screamed, he became violent; just for them to see him. Not what he did.

Only him.

"I see always. I see a troubled boy, you always put on a smile; but you're never happy Sonic, why?" He whispered in his ears, it sent shivers down his spine.

"I just don't know," A tear went down his cheek.

Sebastian sat down next to him and wiped away the tears. "They just don't know how special you really are. They just don't see the real you, the one I see."

He hugged him tightly, Sebastian felt the tears on his back quills, and he only hugged tighter. He heard the door open slowly and quickly hid under his bed.

"Sonic, I just want you to answer my one question and I'll be on my way." The psychiatrist said as he sat on a metal chair.

"W-what if I-I don't want to," He screamed back." What if I-I'm tired of these questions."

"You need to focus, okay? Now why did you murder your friend, what did he do to you?"

He only froze and looked down at his gloved hands, stains of his little brother's blood still remained; no matter how many timed they washed them.

"T-Tails, my ….. Friend…" He whispered, not to the psychiatrist, but to himself.

"Tails is still alive, he's somewhere, I-I have to find him; please let me find him." He whispered to the psychiatrist.

"No Sonic he's dead, y-you killed him don't you remember." He whispered back as he watched the hedgehog's pupils dilate.

"N-no you're lying I-I know it, WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME!" He screamed as he began to struggle under the straps.

"Calm down." The psychiatrist whispered as he reached for his back pocket.

"NO, I-I CAN'T. HE'S OUT THERE SOMEWHERE, I-I KNOW IT; he's scared. Just like me." He whispered back.

"I know you don't understand this but you need to listen, you're friend is dead."

Tears welled up in his eyes.

He screamed.

He tried everything to escape. Everything.

Until he just gave up, there was no point.

Everything was blank; he didn't scream he said nothing.

They finally let him move, but they had to put the jacket on him, but it didn't matter to him.

"I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry ." he whispered as he rocked him slowly his arms around his knees. "I didn't mean to..."

No one could get through to him. It was only him and Sebastian.

The way he liked it. Until one day, one day they finally escaped.

Running down the halls, him screaming directions in his head.

"Right, right, left, right, left left!" he screamed.

He ran out the big steel doors and into the forest and found this cottage.

They lived there ever since.

Until Amy had found them, she was a part of the search party.

He had watched her die, only watching the blood spill out of her as he beat her to death.

She screamed out his name, pleading with him to help her. Sebastian told him to leave; he did only hearing her cries through the bedroom walls.

He cringed as he heard the door open; his brother was covered in blood.

He ran past him, and back to Amy.

He screamed as he held her corpse in his hand, tears dripping onto her pale face. He stroked her bloodied face and sang to her softly, the way she did to him sometimes; when he was scared. When they were kids. He hugged her tighter, feeling the blood from her would grow by the minute.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore, I-I promise." He laid her head softly on the ground, slowly crawled to the nearby mirror and sat down.

"Come out you coward, I-I know you're in there!" He screamed just on the brink of tears.

He woke up and scratched his head, everything made sense now.

He walked back into the kitchen, his brother was washing dishes.

"You did this," He whispered.

His brother turned around. "Done what?"

"ALL OF THIS IS YOU'RE FAULT. YOU KILLED TAILS AND AMY . YOU KILLED ME TOO!" He screamed back at him.

"What I –"

"I don't love you anymore." He walked back into his room.

His brother ran after him and was about grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't touch me or else I'll do something we'll both regret." He whispered as he walked back into the room and slammed the door.

Sebastian only cried, his heart hurt, the only thing he loved more than anything else was gone, and it was all over.

He killed them for him, he did everything for him. And he still didn't care they way he cared.

He cried and walked to a desk with a sheet of paper.

A few hours he finally emerged, he walked out slowly.

"Sebastian?" He yelled there was no answer.

He ran into the living room and gasp.

He was hanging there by a rope, his emerald eyes dulled.

"Seb-bast-ian" he sputtered, it felt like he was being choked.

"I'm….. Sorry." He wheezed. After a few minutes, he heard the door open with crash and people began to flood in.

A tear went down his cheek.

He felt the wind blow under his legs.

It was over; he could finally get the forgiveness he so long desired.

"I'm coming for you both, I'm coming" he smiled softly as everything went to darkness.

Author's notes: SORRY FOR BEIN GONE FOR SO LONG! I HAVE A LOT OF HW TO DO. So I hope you understand. Umm I have so many stories I have to write but here is a short list of stories I am currently writing.

Guns and roses chapters

Shiver beneath the skin chapters.

A new shadamy story

Some one shots

And I am not sure whether I am going to continue bleeding beneath. It is not getting enough attention and I don't really want to write stuff you guys don't like. It just wastes time.

So tell me if you want me to continue it and if a lot of people say that they like it I'll continue.

Ps. If you didn't understand the ending, here's what happened. Sebastian is Sonic's split personality and hallucination. So when he hung himself, Sonic Hung himself too, do they both died.

Thanks for being understanding!

~ Siberian Forest


End file.
